I love you thosand times
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: FF HyeMin  Hyewon X Sungmin  COED SCHOOL  SONGFIC dari lagu mereka  mungkin ini FF COED SCHOOL pertama ya disini    Read and review


**Title:** I Love You Thousand Times

**Pair: **HyeMin **(**Hyewon **X** Sungmin)

**Main Cast:** Hyewon, Sungmin COED SCHOOL

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, a bit Humor

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Lenght:** one shoot

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka.

**Warning :** SONG FIC! Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, alur kecepetan,typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

_**Geudaeraseo gaseumi ttwineungeollyo dareun sarameun andwaeyo  
>Hwabune muljudeut geudaeui sarangeun nal saragage haejuneungeollyo<strong>_

_Because it's you my heart beats,  
>it can't be someone else. Just like giving water to a plant,<br>your love lets me live._

DEG

DEG

Aish! Mengapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini jika Sungmin menatap mataku ataupun mengajakku berbicara. Tapi tentu saja,aku selalu bersikap biasa saja.

"Hyewonnie,kenapa sih,kalau kita bicara,kau tidak pernah menatap mataku." Ujarnya.

Mampus aku!

"Ehm...Aku..."

"HYA! Ayo kita pergi! Kita kan ada perform 20 menit lagi. Kalian sedang apa sih berduaan disana?" tiba-tiba Noori-oppa memanggil kami dari kejauhan.

Yeah! Gomawo Oppa! Panggilanmu menyelamatkanku. Sesuatu banget.

"NE! ARRASEO." Jawab kami berbarengan.

_**Geudaeraseo naega useulsu itjyo dareun sarameun halsuga eobtjyo  
>Pokpungsoge nameun deungbul hanacheoreom geudaen naege gijeogieotjyo<br>**__  
>Because it's you i can laugh,<br>someone else can't do it. Like one lamp that stays throughout a storm,  
>you were a miracle to me.<br>_

Huh! PR ku banyak sekali. Dasar. Apa mereka tidak mengerti kami -para murid- tertekan karena tugas-tugas yang mereka berikan? AKH...

"Hey,what's up girl? Muka jangan ditekuk gitu. Minta diseterika ya tuh muka?"

"Aish! mengagetkan saja. Liat nih! PR ku banyak sekali. Bisa-bisa aku gila karena ?" Ucapku lebay.

"Hm...Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiranmu? Sekalian aku hibur deh~"

"Boleh juga. Kau ingin menghiburku dengan apa?"

"Dengar ya. 'Jika kau ada masalah,bernyanyilah- "

"Terus nanti masalahnya hilang?"

"Ya bukan! Aku kan belum selesai. 'Jika kau ada masalah,bernyanyilah. Maka kau akan tau masalahmu tak seburuk suaramu.' Hehe,Just kidding :p "

Aku langsung manyun mendengarnya. Sungmin masih saja tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya manis sekali. AHA #_kayak iklan modem aja ya,eonnie? ==' _ Aku kerjain ah~

Akupun pura-pura ngambek. Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Ah aku kan hanya Wonnie jangan marah" rayunya.

"Hpm... Kau jahat!"

"Itukan hanya bercanda. Wonnie..."

Tak lama kemudian aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak marah kok :p HAHA" ejekku sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aish! HYA! Jangan lari!" diapun mengejarku.

Kami berkejar-kejaran dan tertawa senang seperti anak kecil.

Tetaplah seperti kita...

Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan tertawa lepas.

Choi Sungmin...

_**Saranghae cheonbeoneul haedo tto haejugo sipeun mal  
>Nae simjangeul ttwige haejuneun mal<br>Geudaereul mannasseume naneun jeongmal haengbokhan saram**_

_I love you,  
>even if i say it a thousand times,<br>it's words i want to say again. Words that make my heart beat. I'm became a really happy person  
>after i met you.<br>_

"Saranghae" ungkapku pada Sungmin saat kami jalan-jalan di taman.

"Hah?"

"Kau... Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan tertawa lepas. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Setelah bertemu denganmu,baru aku tau apa itu cinta. Tapi kalau memang aku tak pantas untukmu..." tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis.

Aku takut jika dia tidak mencintaiku.

Aku dengar dia menyukai Hyewon-eonnie.

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini dia menjauhiku?

_**Nuneul tteumyeon kkumiljido mollayo jakku buranhaejineyo  
>Nae sarangingeollyo nae unmyeongingeollyo naneun geudael nochilsu eobtjyo<strong>_

_When i open my eyes, it may be a dream. I keep getting anxious. You're my love,  
>my destiny. I cannot lose you.<em>

" menangis Hyewon-ah." Tenangnya sambil memelukku.

"Nado saranghae wonnie. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya perlahan.

"Mwo?" aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa ini mimpi? Ya Tuhan,tolong jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi. Biarkan aku tidur selamanya agar bisa bersamanya." kurasa Sungmin bisa karena ia tertawa pelan.

"Ini bukan mimpi,chagiya." tegasnya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"Chagiya?" ulangku. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Ne. Bukankah kita pacaran sekarang? Kau sekarang sudah menjadi yeojachinguku,bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja" jawabku sambil memeluknya.

_**Saranghae cheonbeoneul haedo tto haejugo sipeun mal  
>Nae simjangeul ttwige haejuneun mal<br>Apeuji anke nal jikyeojuneun gomaun mal  
>Cham gamsahae jichin harue son jabajul sarami<br>Baro geudaeran saramingeollyo  
>Geudaereul mannasseume naneun jeongmal haengbokhan saram<strong>_

_I love you,  
>even if i say it a thousand times,<br>it's words i want to say again. Words that make my heart beat. Thankful words that you'll protect me  
>so i won't be hurt.<br>I truly thank you. On a tiring day,  
>a person that can hold my hand<br>is a person that is you. I'm a really happy person  
>after i met you.<br>_

Tak terasa sudah lima bulan aku pacaran dengan Sungmin.

Aku masih saja merasa ini mimpi.

"Chagiya. Apakah kau tau-"

"Ani,aku tidak belum dikasih tau." Potongku.

"Aish! Aku serius." Ucapnya sambil manyun.

"Iya,iya. Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Apakah kau tau,cintaku padamu tak bisa diibaratkan oleh apapun. Beribu kalipun aku bilang 'Saranghae' padamu,itu hanya sedikit dari rasa cintaku yang sangat besar janji akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan membuatmu sakit." Ungkapnya.

Aku tergenun.

"Gombal." Seruku.

"Aku mengucapkan itu tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam,chagiya." Ucapnya serius sambil menatap mataku.

Kurasa memang tidak ada kebohongan dimatanya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih kau sudah membalas cintaku dengan sepenuh harap kita bisa bersama harap saat aku terjatuh,orang yang menolongku itu kau. Asal kau sangat amat bahagia jika bersamamu." Terangku.

_**Geudael jikilgeyo**_

_**nan geudaereul mideoyo**_

_**geudae saranghaeyo**_

_I'll protect you,  
>i believe in you,<br>i love you.  
><em>

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu" janjinya.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu." Balasku.

" saranghaeyo Hyewonnie."

"Nado saranghae,Sungminnie."

**E.N.D**

**OWARI**

_Gimana?_

_Mungkin ini FF COED SCHOOL pertama yang ada disini._

_Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~_

_GOMAWO _(_ _)_* bow 180 ͦ *_


End file.
